Road to Joy
by dellappatca
Summary: "Motorboats and waterfalls. Alleyways and payphone calls. I've been everywhere with you." Drabbles of various lengths.  Human names used. America X OC  Rated M for language in later chapters.
1. The Summer Effect

Tennessee summer nights.

That's what he remembered best. He remembered running barefoot through the mud. He remembered catching fireflies in jars. He remembered fishing at the local pond. He remembered laying in the grassy fields, watching the stars. But most of all, he remembered her.

He remembered her long strawberry blonde hair. He remembered her stunning green eyes. He remembered the freckles on her sun kissed cheeks. He remembered the toothy grin she would flash when she dared him to do something. He remembered her soft scent of oats and cinnamon. He remembered her hands, and how they fit perfectly in his. But most of all, he remembered her laugh, and how badly he missed it.


	2. Out of the Question

He had seen her mad before, but this… Nostrils flaring, jaw clenched, body tensed… and her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that he loved to stare into, that he loved to see shine.. Those beautiful eyes were narrowed to black slits, and he could see the fires of hell burning in them. They cut him. They shredded every inch of him to pieces.

"If you walk out on me now, it's treason." It hurt him to say that. He didn't even want to think that she would go that far. Not after everything they had been through. Not after the words they'd exchanged. Not after the passion they'd shared.

She searched his face for any signs of a bluff. She didn't want to do this, but things had gone too far. She wasn't about to step down and let this happen. She would fight him with every fiber of her being if she had to.


	3. Tennessee Waltz

Alfred stared out the window at the night sky, running his fingers through his best friend's hair as she slumped, sleeping against his shoulder. It had to have been at least one in the morning, but he really couldn't tell; there were no clocks in their compartment on the train. Not that it mattered. They didn't have anywhere to be.

They had been on the train for several days already, having decided to not stop in Kentucky this time. Maybe Nashville. It had been a while since they had been in Millie's home state. A year and a half, to be exact.

The man sighed, thinking about how long it had been. He'd never expected that simple idea would lead them this far; that those words, full of hope and naivety, would be the biggest adventure he'd ever go on.


	4. More Adventurous

"Let's run away together."

Alfred choked on his Coca-Cola, accidentally backwashing into the glass bottle. Did she really just say what he thought she said? He set the bottle down, his blue eyes fixing on her standing frame. She was staring out at the horizon, one hand on her cowboy hat, the other plunged into the pocket of her jean shorts. Her braids were blowing in the wind as the tall grass rustled against her cowboy boots.

"It'll be so much fun. Don'chew wanna swim in the Pacific ocean? Don'chew wanna see Times Square?" Millie pivoted her torso, looking Alfred in the eye.

"Well, yeah, but, we can't just run away like that. I mean, we'd need money, and-" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I got some saved up."

"What about when we run out?"

"Then we'll find work."

"Where will we go?"

"Where won't we go?"

"What about your parents?"

"Pay phones."

"What about-"

"Alfred." She stooped, putting her hands on his face. "Everythin' will work out fine. An' if we have to git, then we git." Alfred looked into her green eyes then sighed.

"Do you really think we can make it work?" He asked.

The girl gave a toothy grin, "We're Alfred F. Jones and Millie Tills. There ain't nothing the two of us cain't do."


	5. The Places We See

Alfred thumbed through the money, counting how much they had just earned, when a few more coins landed in the open guitar case. "Now some days, they last longer than others, but this day by the lake went tew fast. And if yew want me, yew'd better speak up. I. Won't. Wait. So yew'd better move fast." He looked over at Millie as she sang. Her eyes were closed and she was hunched over her acoustic guitar, rocking her body with the song.

He tapped his hand against his knee to the beat, watching the New York City crowds pass by. He loved this city. It was, by far, his favorite.

Millie loved it too. He knew by that sparkle in her eye when she spoke about Times Square. She loved the smells, she loved the people, she loved the buildings, she loved the excitement.

Of all the cities and towns they had visited, their stay in New York had been the longest. He honestly had no idea where the days had gone, but he could have stayed here forever. Every alley way had something new for them to discover daily.

But he knew. There were more places to see. More people to meet. More bridges to cross. More roads to walk down. And he wanted to do it all.


	6. It's so Contagious

Crack!

The baseball soared into the air.

Millie put her baseball-mitted hand to the rim of her hat, watching as Alfred set the bat on his shoulders. "Catch it!" She cried to her team mates, some of the local's youths, as her best friend laughed.

"That's a home run, Millie." He walked to the pitcher's mound, stopping at her side. "You can't defeat the great Alfred F. Jones at baseball. That's the most American sport there is, besides football."

"Yew wanna bet?" She turned to him, the Arkansas sun filtering through the weaves in her hat, leaving little glowing spots on her face. He laughed, setting the end of the bat on the ground, leaning on it like it was a cane.

"Of course. I'm America. You can't beat me at my own game."

Millie pointed to the outfield at one of the kids on her team, who was jogging towards them, smiling wildly. "I caught it!" The child beamed. Alfred looked to Millie, who playfully pushed his arm before she took off towards the kid.

"What were yew just sayin' about not bein' able to beat y'all at baseball, Mister Jones?"

"Okay, you win this one. But I bet you can't beat my team at football."

Millie looked to her team, who had gathered around her. They nodded to her, making her grin, "Prepare to lose, Hon'."


	7. Storm Clouds

"I can't believe yew! Yew promised yew wouldn't git involved."

Alfred frowned, grabbing Millie's wrists as she attempted to push him away. "Would you just listen to me, Millie?"

"Absolutely not, Alfred. What could yew pos'bly say ta just'fy this?" She yanked her hands away from him, turning her back to him. He went to put his hands on her shoulders, but he hesitated. What _could_ he possibly say to justify this?

This was extreme. He knew that. That's why he had to do it. Thinking of all the people that were killed; all the innocent people. It was outraging. He couldn't just sit back and let something like this go with out notice. He was the United States of America. It was his duty to protect his people.

"Well?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yew ain't even gonna try ta say anythin'?"

"What do you want me to say, Millie?" His voice was louder than he intended it to be. "Do you want me to just over look this? We were attacked. _I_ was attacked. Doesn't that mean _anything to you?" _

"_Don't yew dare." She pointed her finger at him. "Don't yew dare try ta turn this aroun' like that, Alfred." _

_He couldn't look at her, at her eyes. It hurt him too much. He had seen her mad before, but this… Nostrils flaring, jaw clenched, body tensed… and her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that he loved to stare into, that he loved to see shine.. Those beautiful eyes were narrowed to black slits, and he could see the fires of hell burning in them. They cut him. They shredded every inch of him to pieces. _


End file.
